


crossroads

by Byzantines



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byzantines/pseuds/Byzantines
Summary: after a conversation with a friend i wanted to imagine if morrigan ended up using the eluvian to access different world states/universes where her story with the warden repeats itself over and over again, with different wardens and different results.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the eluvian magic is completely lore breaking, i know.
> 
> goes without saying i don't think any pairing is canon, since in this there are different morrigans and different wardens. this one just really misses her best friend though (and maybe likes her more than that??? who knows????).

My Friend,

I wish you had taken my offer. 

Always,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

Now you are gone, I have nothing left. I wish you had said yes. 

I could have given it to you.

~~ I miss you. ~~

Forever,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

There is much I never told you, and now tis’ too late. Yet now I travel through the mirrors. They tried to follow me - the bard, the elf - but they will not find me. They cannot walk this path. 

It is mine, and mine alone.

Yours,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

These paths reveal much, and yet nothing all at once. There are many worlds, with ones just like ours. You are there, but you are not you. 

I repeat our journey, over and over, in the hopes of seeing you again. 

It was always for Her. Sometimes, many times, it was for me. But after? It was for you. I wish you knew that.

Yours,

M.  
  
  


* * *

My Friend,

You are not here. You are dead.

You are different, and yet, I feel the same.

His name is Mahariel. He lies, like you. He has that awful hound, like you. Alistair always looks like a starstruck idiot when he looks at you and again, you are unaware. You smile the way you always do, at me. At him as well. At Leliana, too.

When he brushes my hair at night, his fingers feel the same as yours.

~~ I wish you were here.  ~~

~~ I miss you. ~~

Yours,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

I dance this dance again. I walk through the mirrors. Sometimes you are there, sometimes you are not. My feet are so very tired.

Your words were harsh. You are always Warden, although this time you were Aeducan. I do not know whether you will always say these words, or whether they are only his.

I ran to find You again, to Fix It All, again. 

The blood is still slick. 

I’m writing this in case-----

* * *

My Friend,

Sometimes I want to stay.

You - no, Surana, is not You - are still helping everybody. Sometimes you don’t, and that is better, but you are You when you help. The stupid blacksmith girl. That annoyingly amiable tavern wench. The smiley dwarven girl. The elf. The bard. Him. Me.

He loves you no matter what. He tries not to notice you with others - again you brush my hair, and he is jealous - as do I. I still do wonder what you see in him, even if you lay with another. Does he feel the same way about me, always? Like I do him? I do not always hate him. That probably makes you glad. Tis' hard to tell.

Forever,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

Again, you did take my offer. Sometimes you do, but it does not feel right. Not always.

I travel again.

~~Your~~ Our friend, she follows me. Leliana knows how to beg. How to speak sweetly. I hurt her, the thousandth cut I have given her. She does not waver. She still wants me to stay.

I must leave.

Always,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

I am so close.

I told you once I sometimes want to stay.

This time I stayed for him.

When he told me he loved me, I wish I could have told you. Under the starlight, in hushed breaths, with my head next to yours, like the time you first clasped my hands. You had stolen the elf's brandy, and you told me about him. And you. I did not understand, but perhaps now I do.

I think I love him. 

He is you. Yet he agreed when you did not. 

I decided to stay. Just for a while.

I always wanted to ask you what to call it. 

Forever,

Always,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

I am here again. Sometimes I wander so far it is hard to remember what came before. I have lived this part so many times. 

I wonder what you will make of me, at the palace. Alistair would never invite me to his, but I found a better one. It probably pleases you to know that they all love him, and he is wise and just, but sometimes I remember You and feel that his fate is unfair- to be here, without you. 

Of course, I would never utter a word to him about that.

Leliana will be here, tonight. I am wearing a maroon dress, like the one she suggested, so many turns ago. It is foppish and stupid and utterly delightful. I hope she remembers. I wish you could see it.

And-- my friend, his name is Kieran. 

He looks like his father, and he is Good.

Tonight,

Tomorrow,

Always,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

All those turns, all those reflections ago, I came to you thinking I was in control. I thought I was a mistress of my own destiny, casting my mother and her desires aside. I would have my purpose, and you would be alive.

Tis' not that simple. 

I have always been used, as has he, for a purpose I am only beginning to learn. Something beyond my own ken. 

Everything is wrong. This should not be. But I will have you both.

I am sorry.

Eternally,

M.

* * *

My Friend,

Stepping through my reflection is a lottery that I can ill afford to lose. Sometimes you are always You, but Amell, or Brosca, or Mahariel. Many times you are true, sometimes wicked, and many times we are friends, and sometimes more. Sometimes you seek to end me.

I cannot dance to this tune anymore. This crossroads journey will be my last.

I hope to meet you soon.

Goodbye.

* * *

E.C,

There are many things to tell you, but it must be in person. I set out tonight.

He has met Kieran. They look alike. I laughed when I saw- and I know you will too. He is a good man, and I am glad. Glad for you both- but please do not tell him that, he has only just stopped being insufferable.

Once, outside Denerim, I told you to live gloriously. 

I intend to hold you to that.

Leliana sends her regards.

Your friend, always,

M.

**Author's Note:**

> #makemorriganbibiowareyoucowards


End file.
